


Sick Day

by Kororebi



Series: Batfamily [5]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brats have no medical expertise, Dick is Sick, Gen, M/M, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kororebi/pseuds/Kororebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> The brats are younger here...Dick is about 16 so Jason's around 12, Tim 9-10ish, Steph 9, Cass 7ish, Damian's like 4

"How long does he have?"

"A few days if we are lucky."

"And if we're not?"

Jason shook his head and couldn't bring himself to meet Tim's eyes.

"Jesus Christ Jason stop telling people I'm dying!" Dick called from inside his bedroom. The dark haired boy was sprawled on top of his bed. The blankets were in a tangled heap from Dick's changing temperatures. He would have taken his shirt off but every movement was so much work for him. It didn't help that Alfred was currently with Bruce at Wayne industries so Dick was left with all of his younger siblings who had no medical knowledge at all. Jason had tried to make breakfast for him but it ended in a small kitchen fire that Tim and Cass had to put out. None of them even knew how a simple thermometer worked. Dick couldn't trust them to grab some pain killers because the last thing was for them to mix up the drugs and give him something weird.

"Hey you're the one who was groaning that earlier. Not my fault you look like shit." Jason and Tim walked into the room. Tim made sure to keep his distance while Jason had this absurd belief that he could not ever get sick.

"Where are the others?" Dick mumbled through his pillow.

"Steph has Cass and the Brat making cards or something for you." Jason picked up the extra blanket off the floor and tossed it so it was within Dick's reach. Tim put down some water and crackers that he had carried in.

"Thanks Timmy. Anything from the team?" 

"Yeah your boyfriend called he's so concerned its disgusting." Jason had picked up half of Dick's room. The younger usually kept his areas rather clean and despised the condition Dick's room was always in. Dick didn't have time to clean his room, he had more important things to worry about, like calling Wally back.

Dick heard the sound of several small footsteps running down the hall before his three youngest siblings ran into the room, their hands each holding a paper card.

"Bigbird! Look we made cards!" Steph smiled at him widely and her and Cass jumped onto the bed. The sudden movement made him groan, but he moved his head so he could see the paper cards. Steph's was purple and covered in sparkles which fell onto his bed every time she moved. Cass's was mostly black but had a yellow almost-bat symbol drawn in crayon on the front. Steph had "Get Well" written on the card while Cass's just had her name written on the inside.

"Damian made one to." Steph got down and grabbed her younger brother from the floor and put him back down on the bed.

"I can move myself Brown." The four year old pouted and crossed his arms.

"You gonna show me your card little D?" Dick loved his siblings but he wanted to finish this so he could go back to sleep.

Damian passed the piece of folded paper to Steph who held the card in front of him. Based on the colors of the stick people it was supposed to be Batman and Robin, but Robin was falling off the building while Batman swung with a grappling hook. Steph then opened the card to reveal Damian's message _"Get well soon or you will die in combat." ___

__"Oh, thanks Damian?" Jason snorted from the corner of the bed._ _

__"Okay come on Brats, let Dickie get some sleep." Jason picked up Damian while the girls 'awed' at having to leave their older brother. Tim shut the door behind him and Dick could finally shut his eyes and try and forget the raging headache. Unfortunately Dick got about a minute of quiet when the door to his room opened again, this time a tell red headed boy stood in the light of the doorway._ _

__"You awake?" Dick only groaned loudly in response and tried to throw a pillow at Wally but only managed to get it off the bed._ _

__"Wow you really are sick. That's why Daddy bats wouldn't let you come and see the team today?" Dick nodded. Wally ran his fingers through Dick's hair and felt his forehead._ _

__"Shit you're hotter than usual Babe. You're siblings didn't give you anything?"_ _

__"I can't believe you're hitting on me right now. And no they didn't" Dick tried to reach for the blanket next to him as he began to feel cold again. "Cold, West."_ _

__"No way I'm getting close to you. Speed healing might keep me safe from the common cold but you look bad." Wally helped him with the blanket instead. Dick wrapped himself up and felt his eyes begin to close again. Wally moved the few locks of hair out of his face before leaving. Somehow he managed to sleep even with the shrieks of his siblings as Wally chased them around the manor._ _

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I made to distract myself from my own awful headcold


End file.
